Living in the Shadows of the Elder Scrolls
by Miss Squall Leonhart
Summary: Follow a Dark Elf on her adventures across Tamriel, taking place around the time the Dragonborn is discovered. May contain violence, vulgar language, and adult situations. I do not own anything aside from the original characters. OCxOCxOC
1. Chapter 1

"Aralin, please don't stand out in the front of the shop, people may come in and I don't want you to be in the way." Hetmanil Llervu was shuffling things about to make it look nicer than it really was. Aralin sighed and went into the back, just as someone came in. She didn't understand why she couldn't help out in any way other than cleaning, it wasn't fair. Her father was too old fashioned, she couldn't stand it. She wanted to go out and see the world of Skyrim. They'd been here for a year now, and she hadn't seen anything outside of Windhelm.

After a few people had come and gone and Aralin had wasted enough time playing with magic, her father came to the back.

"What is it you need, father?" Aralin watched her father bustle about frantically.

"There was a shipment of special weapons from Solstheim I received a few days ago, but I can't seem to find it. Have you seen it? It's a rather large trunk, it isn't easily missed." Hetmanil searched his daughter's face for any hint of recognition frantically, only to find curiosity.

"I thought Vulyn was the one who had brought the delivery in?" Her brother was lucky enough to be able to travel to Solstheim and back to collect shipments, to travel beyond these walls. Her father sighed and crossed his arms across his chest thoughtfully.

"Very well. Go to the docks and see if you can find him." His face was stern, but his eyes were full of joy and mischief. He knew his daughter's dreams of exploring, and even if he would never allow her to leave this hold, he would at least allow her to walk by the docks. Aralin beamed with happiness and hurried out the door, ready for a surveying of new faces.

As she walked along the water, sailors laughing and hard at work, she spotted the ship her brother took to Solstheim. He was sitting with the crew members, laughing about something likely only they would understand. She caught his attention and motioned him aside, nervous from the group of Nords. She still found it odd that more Dunmer didn't make up the crew, seeing as Solstheim was strictly Dunmer.

"What is it? It's odd seeing you out here, Father actually let you leave?" His face was concerned, but she could tell he was just as happy as she that freedom from the shop was offered.

"Father was inquiring about a shipment from Solstheim that came in a few days ago; a trunk full of special weapons? It would appear it isn't in the shop, so I advised he ask you and he sent me in his place." Aralin was hoping that if she proved to be useful, her father would allow her to go out more, maybe even to another town.

"Oh, yes, I remember that shipment. It had to be sent back because there were items missing, but it should be complete now. I could fetch it and return it to the shop by tomorrow, seeing as it is only midday. I'll bring the news to him. In the meantime, why don't you go acquaint yourself with my companions? They've heard word about you and were hoping to one day meet you." Vulyn smiled at her, motioning to the Nords who she had been so confused by.

Vulyn didn't give her a chance to refuse the request and made off to the shop, leaving her alone at the docks. She groaned inwardly and made her way toward the group.

"Pardon me, but my brother was hoping I would introduce myself." The entire group had turned to her, their faces now serious in contrast to their earlier laughing. "I am Aralin Llervu, pleased to make your acquaintance." The group instantly burst into hearty greetings and welcomes, motioning for her to grab a seat with them. She did so quite happily, glad to be a part of something other than a trading shop.

"So, you're the famous Aralin we've heard so much about, eh?" One Nord with a rather scruffy beard was looking at her, observing her dark grey skin and bright red eyes.

"Vulyn speaks of me often?" She looked at them with great interest, curious as to what her brother could have been saying. There was nothing interesting about his sister, no interesting travels or encounters.

"Oh, aye! We've heard of what great skill you have! We'd like to see it, if we may?" Another Nord, with a clean-shaven face, was looking quite intently at her. She racked her brain for what skill her brother spoke of: archery or magic? Either way, if she were to display either of those here, her father may walk out and there would be no more walks by the dock, or even walks outside of the shop door.

She looked from one hopeful face to the next, nervously running her fingers through her waist-length locks of black. How could she avoid the situation? She wanted to show them, so badly it left an aching in her chest. But the risk of losing freedom left an even greater ache.

"Aralin! I see you're getting along with the crew quite well!" Vulyn strode down the docks with a grin on his face that seemed out of place on a Dunmer in Windhelm. He turned his attention to the group of Nords who had gotten quiet, likely for the first time today. "Men, it would seem we would be setting sail out to Solstheim shortly, to pick up a shipment. Captain ordered to get the sails ready; he should be here in just a bit."

The men nodded and set about, each glancing at Aralin with a smile before going to their duties. She watched enviously, wishing she too could be setting sail. "I suppose I had better be off, then. Thank you for allowing me to speak with your companions, they were quite nice."

"Ara, why don't you come down to the docks tomorrow, around this same time? I've spoken to father about it, and he gave his consent. Just think about it." Vulyn smiled before ruffling her hair and making his way to join his crewmates. Aralin smiled as she made her way back to the shop, ready for tomorrow to come. She would most definitely be going to the docks again.


	2. Chapter 2

Aralin woke early, doing her cleaning duties swiftly. Hetmanil was still sleeping, so she decided to use some of her magic to help out. She used Telekinesis to lift things while she cleaned under them, and Magelight to light the areas which were not covered by the few candles lit around the shop. Once she had finished, she found some parchment and a quill and scrawled "Gone to market" for her father to see once he awoke.

She closed the door silently behind her, then made her way to the market to get fresh food. They didn't have much gold to spare on food this time, likely because the Khajiit had been camped outside the city the past few days. Not many would come to the Grey Quarter when they could simply see the Khajiit traders on their way out or into the city. Especially when so many hated the Dunmer in Windhelm.

It looked like it was going to rain, clouds filling the sky and blotting out the sun. Aralin made her purchases, filling up the basket she'd brought, and decided she had enough time to take a stroll around the city. Her father did not like her walking outside of the Grey Quarter, but she didn't think it could really be as dangerous as he made it out to be.

Just as she was passing the Palace of the Kings, a loud thunderous sound shook the ground beneath her feet. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the sky, even the wind seeming to stop to listen. The sound quieted and everyone looked from one person to the other, commenting about a bad storm brewing. Aralin decided maybe strolling could wait until a sunny day and made her way back to the slums she lived in.

"I'm glad you have returned; I didn't want you to get caught out in the storm." Her father greeted her with a smile, unpacking some goods he'd gotten in a few days ago and placing them on their appropriate shelves.

She placed the basket on the small table in the back, taking the gold from her small satchel and returning it to the safe. "Father, do you think maybe we should return to Morrowind?" Aralin stood before her father, searching his face for some answer.

"Aralin, why would you ask such a thing?" Hetmanil frowned, shaking his head at her before returning to the merchandise. "We came here to get a fresh start, to ensure our safety. Going back would be pointless. Besides, we have good business here."

Aralin looked down, fidgeting with an invisible stain on her dress. "I understand you want to protect us, but we cannot hide forever. The living conditions here, the ways the people look at us and whisper as we pass, or the drunkards who harass us at night…" She let her voice trail off, her mind going back to the nights she could hear pounding on the door, ale bottles being thrown with insults.

"Would you rather end up like your mother then? Would you rather lose more than your pride? We are of the House Hlaalu, and we will maintain our stay here to strengthen the trade. If you want so badly to return to Morrowind, then you are free to do so. But you know the consequences of doing such; you know you will never be welcome with your family again. In times like these, family is all you have."

Aralin bit her lip, knowing she'd crossed a line with her father. The mention of her mother brought back fresh pain, as though it was the first day she'd been lost. Her mother, taken from them by a stranger. The memory was so vivid and yet, so distant to her. She would never be able to forget the sight, her mother laying there, her dress bloodstained and ripped from the lacerations, the deep knife wounds that spotted her skin like oversized freckles.

She silently went back to her typical spot, sitting by the fireplace with her hands folded in her lap. She understood her father's reasoning, but it was still unfair. Couldn't they find another hold, another city where people would be friendlier? Who was to say that stranger who had targeted their mother hadn't tracked them to this city? The thoughts consumed her like that for an hour, putting her in a sour mood.

"I'm going to the docks to meet Vulyn." She stood at the door, waiting for consent. Her father just nodded, not bothering to look at her. She quickly left and made her way to the docks, the sky still clouded. Something felt different about the air, but she couldn't tell what. She decided it was likely just her mood, and tried to cheer up.

When she reached the docks, her brother had just arrived. "Ah, I'm glad to see you here, sister!" He greeted her with a hug and led her over to the ship. "I got you something, a souvenir, if you will. Close your eyes and hold out your arms." Aralin looked at him questioningly, but she did as she was told. She heard him scourging for something in a trunk, then felt something cool and heavy in her outstretched arms.

When she opened her eyes, a beautiful bow was laying in her hands. It was made of ebony, and was probably the most expensive thing she had seen in a long time. She looked to her brother, who stood smiling. "How…how did you get this? This must have cost you a fortune!" She held the grip, loving the familiar pull in her muscles as she pulled the string back. The joy that danced in her heart couldn't be matched by anything at this moment.

"It was nothing. I actually received it at a discount from a friend, so don't worry about it. Now you won't have to go to the market and waste gold on meat, you can get it yourself, not to mention you'll have something other than magic to defend yourself." He grinned at her, handing her a quiver full of arrows. She threw her arms around him in a thankful hug, unable to keep the smile from playing on her lips.

"I would love to test it out, but Father…" She looked down, the happiness beginning to fade.

"Don't worry about him; I can make up an excuse for you. Just go out and have fun!" He hurried Aralin off the ship, waving as she turned back with one last hesitant glance. Then she was off, ready to begin an adventure of her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Aralin crouched in a bush, watching an elk nibble on snowberries. She steadied her bow, silently, and drew an arrow. The bush rustled slightly, causing the elk to pause, ready to make a run for it. Aralin held her breath and stayed completely still, internally scolding herself for not choosing to perch in a tree or behind a rock. Then again, she wasn't exactly good at climbing and would likely fall if she attempted, causing more harm to herself than would come to most.

The elk went back to eating; apparently deciding it was nothing worth worrying about. The breath Aralin had been holding slipped out from between her lips, and her fingers let go of the arrow. It planted itself deep in the elk's neck, and before it had much time to respond, another appeared in its side. It staggered back before weaving through the trees, a trail of blood following. Aralin took off after it, her bow in hand. She was thankful she had thought ahead and tied her dress above her knees just in case she'd had to run.

She finally caught up to the deer, which had collapsed quite some ways away. She stood above it, catching her breath, staring at the large animal which lay before her. It occurred to her then that she didn't have a dagger or blade of any sort which she could use to end its life, or cut the meat from it. She let out a heavy sigh, looking around. Maybe someone was near who could help?

After a brief survey of the area, she noticed that she had no idea where she was. She couldn't see the city, and snow had begun to fall. If she didn't hurry, the blood trail she'd followed would be covered and she'd be lost. She untied her dress, allowing it to fall back over her legs and provide her with little warmth. Then she walked just far enough away from the elk so that she could still see it, but could look for any sign of a building or person. She made a full circle around the elk, being sure to keep it in sight, until she realized there was nothing around.

She sat down by the elk, watching it slowly fade from this life, when she heard the crunching of snow. She looked around, carefully scanning the surroundings. She thought she could see a figure in the woods, but she wasn't sure. She readied her bow and an arrow, her heart pounding in her chest. However, instead of some beast leaping at her, a man emerged. Still, she held the bow and arrow, unsure of whether he was any better than a rabid wolf.

"I do not think you will be needing that." The man nodded toward her weapon, letting a smile play on his lips. "You have nothing to fear." He held his hands up to show he held no weapon, not reaching for the bow on his back.

Aralin slowly lowered her bow, putting the arrow back in its quiver and adjusting the bow on her back. "Who are you?" She studied the man, taking in his painted face and brunette hair, which had been tied back, revealing his pointed ears.

"I'm Thaer. I saw a blood trail while hunting and followed it." Aralin looked down at the elk, having forgotten about it in the fear of being attacked. "Who would you be?"

"I'm Aralin." She watched the Bosmer with curiosity, wondering why he would be hunting here instead of somewhere further south; somewhere he would be more accustomed to. "I don't mean to bother you, but I killed this elk and haven't got any way to cut the meat from it. I assume since you were hunting that you might."

Thaer smiled and pulled a knife from a pocket. "So you're new to hunting, eh? Watch carefully; I'll teach you what to do." He proceeded to cut the elk and show her what she had to do. He gave her the meat, wrapped in clean cloth. He gave her a small pack to put it in.

"Many thanks. Perhaps I could help you with something as payment?" Aralin smiled, the pack slung over one shoulder.

"Well, I am rather hungry. I don't suppose you have any food on you, aside from that elk?" Thaer looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Not on me, no. But my home isn't far from here, we could go there and I could fix you something and give you a place to rest. I just don't know how to get there, exactly. It's in Windhelm." She looked around, shivering from the cold. The snow had covered up the trail, and it looked like it might begin to snow harder.

"Follow me." He led her back to the place she'd started out, and down to the main path people traveled on. It wasn't long before they were inside the city walls, and safe from the harsh whether that was sure to come. "Are you certain I won't be intruding?" Thaer looked around the Grey Quarter with interest, obviously new to this part of Windhelm.

"Well, my father may not be the happiest I brought a guest back without asking first, but it shouldn't be bad." She smiled at him before opening the door to the shop, inviting Thaer in. He smiled and entered, looking around at all there was.

"Good evening, sir. May I help you find something?" Hetmanil smiled warmly at Thaer, thinking he was just another customer. His eyes shifted from the guest to his daughter, trying to make her way to the back before he could see. But he definitely saw, his face suddenly harsh. "Aralin; a word, please?"

Aralin stopped in the doorframe, sighing. "Yes, father?" She looked up at him innocently, hoping he didn't take away the bow. He studied her, taking in the bow, and the pack that hung from her shoulder.

"What's in there?"

"Elk meat. I went hunting with the bow Vulyn got for me. That man helped me, so as payment I offered him a meal and a place to rest." Thaer was looking at the merchandise, fascinated with something that had been imported from Solstheim.

Hetmanil's face softened, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "You can't bring home every stranger you meet, Aralin. But at least it wasn't a Nord. I'm happy to help a Wood Elf." He turned to Thaer. "You are welcome to stay here for the night. I thank you for helping my daughter."

Aralin smiled to herself, feeling that things would be looking up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The city hummed with a new found energy, people speaking to one another in anxious tones. "What do you think has the people so excited?" Thaer looked about curiously.

"I'm not certain. My brother should be around here somewhere…" Aralin scanned the streets, searching for Vulyn anxiously. "Ah! There he is!" She smiled and waved him over, excited to introduce her new companion. But Vulyn's eyes did not light with his usual enthusiasm upon seeing her. Instead, they seemed to hold something like fear or concern.

"Ara, you should be back at the shop." He scanned Thaer with curiosity before looking back to his sister.

"This is Thaer. He helped me while hunting yesterday, which went quite well, I think." Aralin beamed with pride.

"Yes, that's nice, but we should get back to the shop. I'm afraid I've brought bad news." Vulyn set off for the shop, Thaer and Aralin close behind. Once there, Vulyn let out a heavy sigh, shaking his head at whatever thoughts were going on in his head.

"What's this bad news you speak of? Is it what has the people excited?" Aralin searched her brother's face for a hint, but found nothing.

"Well, this morning, a courier brought news of an attack on Helgen. This isn't just any attack though…they speak of dragons." He looked up, concern in his eyes, and a deep silence clung to the room.

"What does this mean?" Thaer looked around, each shaking their head. "It's been centuries since anyone has seen a dragon. They were just legends…" He paced the room, mulling over something.

"Father, maybe we should return to Morrowind. It is no longer safe in Skyrim, not with dragons and the War and…" Aralin trailed off, shaking her head.

"No, we will not run. I'm sure the guards and warriors will be able to handle them just fine. However, I think it would be best that you went away, Aralin. I've been thinking…maybe you should attend the College." Hetmanil looked at Aralin, his face serious, his eyes darkened with concern.

"You mean it?" She searched her father's face, but it betrayed nothing. He nodded, unable to speak. "That's…amazing! Thank you!" She hugged her father, excitement bubbling in her chest. She knew he could be unreasonable sometimes, but she understood. He didn't want to lose anyone else after losing his wife.

"Well how do you think she's going to get there? She can't go by herself, that's at least a day's travel, nearing two days on foot. It's dangerous." Vulyn studied his father with curiosity and wonder. He was just as surprised as his sister that this was being allowed. He didn't mind; he was happy. However, he'd wanted to go to the College for years, and his father had refused. Instead, he was stuck with the family business. It had its excitements, especially since he got to travel to Solstheim, but his dream was to become a great mage. He practiced his skills daily, doing things here and there to pass the time on his travels. But it wasn't the same as being able to go to the College and brag to those back home that he'd gathered skills that they'd only dreamt of. He hoped fervently that his father would send him along with his sister.

Hetmanil mulled this question over silently for a moment. Then he turned to Thaer, who was observing the situation with interest. "I'd hate to ask, but would you mind accompanying her? I understand it may be out of your way, but I would pay you for your services."

"Father, we don't have any money to spare!" Vulyn looked at his father in disbelief. "I can take her, and do it for free."

"Vulyn, you've got a job to do. The business would suffer if you did not continue your job."

"I know someone who owes me a favor, and I have many friends in the trade. They could pick up my work for me. They're like family. Please, just let me talk to them, just consider it. I promise things will not be any worse off if I accompany her." Vulyn pleaded to his father, his eyes never leaving him. He had to say yes, it was the best option. Hetmanil sighed, shaking his head.

"Talk to them. But if it is too troublesome for them, then I'm afraid you'll have to stay." Vulyn nodded, hurrying out the door and down to the docks. "I'm sorry to trouble you with our family complications, Thaer."

"No, think nothing of it. I understand things like this all too well." He smiled warmly, his eyes alight with whatever memories he was replaying in his mind. "Even if Vulyn can accompany her, I'd much like to go as well."

"Ah! Are you thinking of attending?"

"Oh, no. I just have a friend there who I must speak with. We Bosmer are not meant to be mages, though it isn't unheard of."

"Ah, yes. Well, then by all means, go with her. You have earned my trust." Hetmanil smiled warmly at the two of them. Aralin smiled and went to the back room. She grabbed a small pack, beginning to neatly place a few things inside: a set of extra clothes, a couple of potions, some of the deer meat she'd just gotten, a few apples. She looked around, trying to think of anything else she may need. She didn't have much here, it was still mostly at their other house, which they'd had to leave to a family friend.

"Father, they agreed to help you until I return. Everything is all set up, and they'll have a large shipment to you later this evening. You'll more than likely have a surplus, but there are some expected customers in a few days. They'd heard you had some weapons made of Stalhrim, and were very interested. So expect a large number of customers this week. They know that they're exceedingly rare and expensive, so don't let them barter with you."

"This is great news! I'll have to make sure the shop is in good condition before they get here." Hetmanil couldn't hide his excitement, a large smile lighting up his eyes in a way that hadn't been seen since his wife passed away.

"I'm going to go into the market before we leave, so that Father can have plenty of food until there's more money." Aralin had a small pouch in hand, filled with enough gold to get her enough food to last for a week, or two now that Hetmanil would be the only one eating for a while.

"Alright, but be back soon. We should be leaving within the hour so we can make good distance before dark." Vulyn took his pack off and set it in the back room, checking to make sure he had enough supplies to last the trip.

Aralin made her way to the market in a daze, thinking about what might happen once she got to the College. Everything would be so different! She bought several fruits and vegetables, some meat, and even a few treats. It was rare that they had any sweets, but she thought it would be a nice surprise to her father. Her mother used to make all kinds of sweets for them, and after her sudden death, there was no trace of anything of the like.

As she made her way back, she couldn't help but miss her mother. If she was still alive, none of this would be happening. No Gray Quarter, no fear of being chased from the city, no struggles to make a living. She let out a heavy sigh, stopping a moment to clear her head. As she leaned against a wall of an inn, she couldn't help but overhear the conversation of two passing strangers.

"I hear there's a boy who is trying to talk with some assassins, to get revenge on his mother's death. He's holed up in his home not too far from here. It's just up there, actually. That one." The man pointed to a house nearby. The other man shook his head in disbelief, blowing off the rumor with some joke Aralin didn't catch.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was true. She caught herself thinking maybe she should contact them also. She didn't hesitate to make her way to the house, fueled suddenly by the hatred she'd hidden deep inside. The man who had murdered her mother would be sorry.

As she approached the house, her heartbeat seemed to echo in her ears. She opened the front door, looking around to be sure no one was watching. Once inside, she set the basket of goods down on a table. She made her way around the house, finding no signs of anyone, or anything. She made her way up the stairs, studying the disarray of the home. It appeared there had been no concern for cleanliness here in quite some time. As she came to stand in the doorway of one room, the breath caught in her throat.

Before her, a skeleton lay surrounded by candles, a human heart and flesh lying beside it. There, sitting in front of it, was boy on his knees, whispering a phrase over and over. "Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."

The boy must have sensed he wasn't alone, turning to look up at Aralin. "Oh! You must be one of them! I've waited a while for you to get here. I want you to get rid of Grelod. She's the headmistress of the orphanage down in Riften. You'll do it, right?"

Aralin blinked a few times, the boy's eyes never leaving her, pleading her to say yes. She simply nodded, trying to think of how to go about doing this. He'd never know if she didn't do it, right?

"Oh, thank you so much! When you're done, let me know and I'll give you a family heirloom. It may not be much, but it's all I've got." Aralin nodded in understanding, thinking about how much this family heirloom might be worth. She gathered her basket and quickly made her way back to the shop. She decided that she would do it. She understood what it must be like for that boy, feeling so alone, his mother and father gone forever and nowhere left to turn. She couldn't let him down, and this should help her find the assassins.

The only problem now: getting down to Riften on her own. She had some planning to do.


End file.
